schuldigXranXnagi
by twistedXmind
Summary: can anybody in the world have more than one lover? warning:YAOI


at the flower shop

"ahhhh im so bored…there is nothing to do but sit here and wait for a mission to come up" ran said sitting on a couch with boredom

"ive got a school project I have to work on..im going to a my friends place so ill see u guys later" omi said and left

" for me..I got a date..that hot chick I told u about is waiting for me" youji smiled to ran

"I didn't know u were going out with her" ran said to youji

"u know me cant miss a chance with a girl"

"uhh..whatever just go" ran said and got up "come on ken lets go find something to do"

"Oo..ran i didn't tell u?? im going to a motobike race" ken said

"uha so its just me all by myself tonight…shit" ran looked angry

"no..u could go pick up a hot chick " youji said

"youji i told u to go so just leave" ran said

"ok see ya" youji picked up his car keys and left

"Ok ran i gotta go..u can come with me if u want to"

"no..ill go to my apartment and find something to do there"

"ok as u like…bye" ken left

Ran closed the shop and got to his apartment

"uhhh..fuck there isn't anything to do here"he said in a really angry voice

He lay down on his bed looking around for hours….suddenly his eyes stopped on the phone

"should i???!!!" he said in hesitation..then dicided to pick it up

He dialed the number and waited…

"shit…its off" ran growled..then he tried another number..beep….beep..beep

"hello" it was crowfard who answered

"hi…can i speak to schuldig please " ran said and tried to change his voice so crowfard wont notice its him

"schulding there is someone on the phone wants to speak to u "crowfard yelled

"who is it?"schulding looked at crowfard

"if u don't know ur friends how would i know them?" crowfrad handed the phone to schuldig

"hello??" schuldig said on the phone

"hi schuldig its me ran" ran said with a low voice

"OOOO hey whats up?? I didn't think u would call me here" schuldig was surprised

"I wanted to talk to u..i tried ur cell phone its turned off…i thought i would give it a shot try to call u on this number" ran said

"well… im lestining..what is it??" schuldig said with a very wide smile on his face

"its not fun talking on the phone like that…can u come over..???" ran was shy to ask

"mmm..give me 5 mins ill be there" schuldig said and his smile got wider

"hey guys..i gotta go somewhere ok??? nagi?? do u want anything?"schuldig said to the schwarz

"no thanx" nagi answered while the other two didn't even nod their heads

While ran was waiting..the doorbell rang…"who is it?" ran asked standing behind the door knowing its schuldig

"its me..the one u were talking to on the phone 5 mins ago" schuldig said keeping his excitement inside him

Ran opened the door "hey…how r u?"

"not bad at all..and u?" schuldig entered and gave ran a little kiss

Ran blushed " ammm im ok..aaa..would u like something to drink??" he asked schuldig

"beer please" schuldig answered with an evil smile on his face

Ran immediately went to the fridge to give schuldig what he wants

Schuldig couldn't help but to look at rans ass while he was running to the fridge

"ran..where r the other guys??" schuldig asked ran about wiess

"they all have things to do tonight" ran answered and gave schuldig the beer

"what a shame…and they left u by urself??"

"actually ken asked me if id like to go with him but I refused"

"why?? because u wanted to spend time with me??" schuldig said to ran with an evil voice

"aaa..yes i wanted to to spend time with u…i was bored" rans face turned red

"well im here now" schuldig whispered in rans ear

he put the beer aside and slowly got his hands inside rans shirt...started to play with his nipples

"how does that feel?" schuldig asked

"ahh..s…s.. schuldig ur hands r magical"ran moaned

"the magic didn't begin yet" schuldig said and licked rans ear

They started kissing kissing kissingkissing

Schuldig slipped his hand into rans pants

"AAAHHH" ran almost screamed

He started to rub his dick slowly…then hard….then as hard as his hand could go

"wow ur so hard down there"he said

"mmm..s..ssschuldig…ahhh..aaa"

He grabbed him and tossed him on bed….took off his shirt and pants

"AHH " ran screamed

Schuldig stuck his toung out and licked the tip of rans penis

"yummy…ran this part of u is soo delicious" he kept licking

"mmm..ahh"ran was moaning

schuldig got rans dick in his mouth and started to suck it

"AAHHHH…schuldig..s..s..suck harder..please...harder"

schuldig thought "u got it" and went as hard as he could

"im …im..going to..c..ccum sssoooonnnn" ran moaned...

SPLASH ran cummed on schuldigs face

Schuldig wiped the cum off his face with his hand and licked it"i have tasted all kinds of honey in the world but i swear this is the sweetest thing ive ever put in my mouth"

Ran blushed

Schuldig gave ran a huge kiss"now open ur legs"he said to ran..eyes wide open and an evil smile from an ear to another

Ran opened his legs"schuldig please don't do it so hard like the last time"

Schuldig looked at ran" hey it felt good the last time didn't it?? Just let me do my work down here and u do all the moaning and screaming.."

"but…" ran said watching schuldig entering him

"no buts" schuldig growled

"AAAAHHHH"

"ahh this feels so fucking good "schuldig said while fucking ran hard

"ppplease…not ..ss..soo hhhard..awwwww"

"ah..ah..ah ran relax for me soon its going to feel better"

"awww IT HURTS…IT HHH…HURTS"ran screamed

"ahh AHHH im going to cum..im going to cummmm"schuldig maoned and grabbed rans penis "here does this feel better?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH schuldig no..no please stop .. sstop"

"hey don't ask me to stop now i already got this far i wont stop now…plus u were the one who wanted to have fun" schuldig yelled

"but…but…mmmmmm"

"holly shit im cumming..im cumming…AAAAHHHH"schuldig cummed

kisseskisses

"Schuldig that was so good " ran said and hugged schuldig

"of course it was good…u said u were bored so i got rid of all the boredom"schuldig said

Then they both fell a sleep..

The next day ran woke up and didn't find anyone besides him"where did he go?"ran thought in his mind

He looked at the time it was 1:00 pm "shit im late" quickly got up..took a shower and headed to the shop

"heyy..dude where were u??" weiss asked him

"i over slept" ran said

"ran u've been really careless these couple of days..whats wrong?" youji asked

"nothing…im just over sleeping that's all"ran answered

Ran was really upset that schuldig left without saying anything..

he went to the bathroom"i hope he answers" he said holdig his cell phone…then dialed the number…beep….beep…beep "hello" schuldig answered

"schuldig..its me ran…i cant believe u left without saying anything u didn't even wake me..i was late for work"ran yelled

"im sorry sweet cheeks..crowfard left me 8 messages i had to leave quick" schuldig said

"well next time at least leave me a note or something…by the way where r u now?"ran was wondering

"im at the park looking at nagi and toto..dude they r so innocent they just hold hands and kiss..what kind of love is that?? it creeps me out"schuldig said to ran

"what do u have with nagi these days??? Just leave them alone man"ran was angry

"I think nagi deserves more than that…hes cute and still young he could learn a few things and use them in the future" schuldig was disgusted watching nagi and toto

Knock..knock "ran? is that u in there?? i need the toilet " ken knocked the door of the bathroom

"hey i gotta go ill call u later…don't turn ur phone off..bye" ran said with a low voice and hung up..then opened the door

"who were u talking to there??" ken asked

"i wasn't talking to anybody" ran said and left

Schuldig went back home couldn't stand another minute looking at nagi

he entered the door and sat on a chair..thinking why is nagi doing this to himself"he deserves better…he desserves love..passion..someone to show him what the real joy is..not just a girl holding his hand and smiling to him…who needs that anyways??"

15 minutes passed….then nagi came

"hey did u have fun today??" schuldig greeted nagi

nagi looked at him in a what the hell do u want way….and went to take a shower

he thought in his mind"whats wrong with this guy hes been stuck on me for the last couple of days.."…(he does not know that schuldig follows him averytime he goes to meet toto)

while nagi was in the shower..schuldig couldn't resist..

he took of his clothes and wrapped himself with a towel waiting for nagi to get out

nagi got out of the shower and wanted to pick his towel…that when he noticed schuldig was standing right there..

he couldn't do anything but to stand with his eyes wide open and doesn't know what the hell is going on

schuldig smiled "nagi u have a nice figure" then he winked

nagi blinked and stood up speechless didn't know whether to blush or hit schuldig on the head..

schuldig took off his towel and got into the shower..while nagi still standing there

"nagi? r u leaving or what??" schuldig said

"yes im leaving" nagi grapped a towel and flew away

Schuldig didn't really want to take a shower but that was the only way he could see nagi's naked body..and give nagi a chance to see his

weiss had gotten back from a mission they were given…everyone went to their places so did ran….he tried to contact schuldig but as usual cell phone is off "i don't even know why that guy has a cell phone" ran was angry

Then he tried to call the schwars place…he dialed the number..and waited

"hello" nagi picked

"hi can i speak to schuldig please" ran said ..again trying to change his voice

"hes in the shower..who is it??"nagi asked

"im his friend…ill call him later..thank you"ran said and hung up

10mins later….nagi went to schuldigs room…

Schuldig was laying on the bed knockknock…the door knocked

"come in" schuldig said..nagi opened the door…when schuldig saw him he smiled"what is it cutey??"

Nagi got pissed but ignored him "ur friend called 10 mins ago"

"my friend?? didn't he tell u his name?"schuldig asked

"no he didn't"

"could that be ran…why is he calling me here again?"schuldig thought

"thanx nagi is there anything else??"schuldig said

Nagi looked at him in a what do u mean way and said"no" then he got out of the room

Schuldig picked up his cell phone"holly shit i forgot to turn this on" and turned it on

later the phone rang…."ill answer"schuldig said and picked up

"hello" he said ..part of him knowing that its ran

"why do u turn off ur cell?? How many times do i have to remind u to keep it on??"ran growled

"come on i forgot"schuldig said

"whatever..can u come over??"ran asked

"mmm..nope i cant now"schuldig said

"why not?" ran wondering

"ill tell u the truth….im here with nagi alone..crowfard is out and god knows where farfarello is….so i wanna spend time with him" schuldig said

"WHAT??? r u cheating on me with that kid??"ran yelled

"hey..ive never said ur my lover…so no im not cheating on u.."schuldig said calmly

"uhh i cant believe u..u used me"ran shouted

"hey i told u i liked nagi..and i like u too i cant choose between u 2..its impossible"

"what? what the fuck r u saying??"

"don't get angry sweet cheeks im available for both of u"schuldig said in a cold blood

"AHHH..whatever bye"ran shouted and threw his phone away

Schuldig hung up..and ignored him"ill fix things with him later"he thought

he went to nagis room…"hey nagi"he said

nagi looked at him "what do u want?" he asked

"nothing im bored ..lets go have something to eat..or anything" he said

"im not hungry" nagi said..wondering why is he asking him

"ok..ill buy u some ice cream"schuldig offered

Nagi didn't say anything…"come on dude lets go chill"schuldig said

"ur not taking me to a strip club r u?"nagi told schuldig

"no" schuldig said

Nagi got up and put on his shoes

In the car…

"hey nagi?"

"what?"

"How r things going between u and toto? "

Nagi looked at schuldig "they r well"

"uha" schuldig nodded his head

Both of them didn't say a word for a while then nagi asked"why r u asking?"

"nahh…i just don't think u r having fun with her"

"what?? what do u mean?"

" well..she has a lack of breast size"

Nagi opened his eyes widely "love is not just boobs schuldig"

"plus when u come back from meeting her u look depressed" schuldig said

"i always look depressed"nagi said

"noooo not when i saw u naked"

Nagi didn't know what to say..he was in a shock then he looked at schuldig

"how did i look?" he asked curiously

Suddenly the car stopped…schuldig wrapped his arm round nagis neck

"u looked so cute" he told him

nagi blushed ..he didn't say anything..

"what.? u don't think u looked cute?" schuldig whispered in nagis ear

"its not that its just…i….i was"

Schuldig grabbed nagis face and kissed him

"How did that feel?" he asked

Nagi sat there in silence didn't know what the hell is wrong with schuldig"does he like me??" he thought in his mind

"I bet toto doesn't make u feel that way" schuldig said

"take me back home" nagi was a little scared

"what..we didn't get the ice cream yet..were almost there" schuldig said

"no i don't want ice cream… drive the car take me back"

Schuldig was scared that nagi would do anything crazy

"ok as u like" he said and drove the car back home

the next day

the schwarz were eating breakfast except for nagi

he got out of his room heading straight to the door to go to school

"hey nagi don't u want to eat something??" schuldig asked

"no im not hungry" nagi opened the door and left

Schuldig finished his meal and wanted to go out.."hey where r u going?" crowfard asked

"ive got to go somewhere"schuldig answered

"don't be late we have to meet with the boss today"crowfrad said

"ok" schuldig opened the door and left

In the mean time ran was wearing his clothes ready to go to work..the door bell rang

Ran looked at the door wondering who would come to him at this time

He got closer to the door"who is it?" he asked

"its me" schuldig answered

Ran was surprised…he opened the door

"what the hell r u doing here?"ran looked at schuldig

"can i come in??"schuldig said

"i gotta go to work" ran said with an angry look on his face

"that's not a nice way to greet ur lover"schuldig said

"u said we r not lovers" ran told schuldig reminding him of what he said earlier that day

"no i said ur not my lover…i didn't say anything about me not being ur lover" schuldig smiled

"uhhh u bastard" ran let schuldig in

"quickly what do u want i gotta go im late"ran said

"i want to make up for making u angry that day" schuldig grabbed ran and tossed him on bed

"w..what schuldig not now…i..i gotta go.."ran said pushing schuldig away

"its ok tell them u over slept" schuldig started to kiss ran

kisskisskiss

He unzipped rans pants and sucked his dick

after they finished sex.."thanks to u now i have to take a shower…and ill be more late than i already am" ran looked at schuldig

Schuldig smiled and put on his clothes.."by the way didn't i tell u?"

" u dont tell me anything…u just use me as ur sex machine." Ran said with a frustrated face

" come on the best thing in the world is sex…it's the most important thing in my life….that makes my sex machine the most important thing in my life"schuldig said

Ran looked at schuldig knowing that he said that becuase he didn't want to start an argument"what is it that u wanted to tell me?"he asked

"i kissed nagi" schuldig smiled

"WHAT?? now u tell me??...Get the fuck out of here right now" ran shouted and went to the bathroom

"hey don't get pissed"

Ran entedred the bathroom and locked the door

"ran wait..listen to me"schuldig said standing outside rans bathroom

Ran opened the door and said"close the main door on ur way out"and shut the bathrooms door on schuldigs face

Schuldig had nothing to do but to get out

He went with cowfard and farfarello to meet the boss..when he got back..he tried to convince crowfard and farfarello to go anywhere but NOT to stay at home(because it was the time that nagi gets back from his meeting with toto….!he meets with her after school!)

"comeon go meet some girl man…when was the last time u had sex??"schuldig beging crowfard to get out of the house

"that's none of ur business" crowfard answered him

"well im sure it was a loooooooooooong time ago"schuldig smiled

"why do u want me out of the house this much?" crowfard asked

"mmmmm…ill tell u later"schuldig told him

Crowfard had a vision of schuldig and nagi together…but wasn't really sure what they were doing exactly

"ill go but its not because u want me to go..its just because i want to go out"crowfard said

"ok just go" schudig told him

Crowfard got out..

"hey farfarello..there is a new priest in town…wanna go kick his ass?"schuldig said to farfarello

"where is he?" farfarello said..schuldig told him where the priest was

he opened the door and went as fast as he could

"now ill just wait" schuldig said to himself

15 mins later..nagi got back home

As soon as he opened the door he noticed schuldig..

he entered and went to his room without looking at schuldigs face

Schuldig waited a few mins then went to his room

"hey nagi" schuldig said

"what do u want?" nagi asked giving his back to schuldig

"about last night…mmm" schuldig said…he thought if he could fix things with nagi he would like him

"don't talk about it" nagi said and turned to face schuldig wanting to tell him that he is a sick person...

"HOLLY SHIT….nagi...ur erect" schulding was surprised

"w..what??" nagi blushed…and couldn't hide it

"she hasn't been giving u what u need has she??" schuldig got closer to nagi

"stay …away..from ..me" nagi said watching schuldig getting closer to him and he was terrified

"don't worry…ill make up for everything she couldn't give u" schuldig grabbed nagis waist

"schuldig…don't touch me"nagi said pushing schuldig away..he was too nervous to use his powers

Schuldig ignored him and put his hand under his shirt…he squeezed his nipples

"NOOO" nagi screamed "what the hell r u doing u twisted bastard??"

"don't worry its ur first time isn't it?? it will feel weird at the beginning but then it will start to get amazing" schuldig said teasing nagi

"pp..please stop…it feels ..s.ssstrange" nagi said

schuldig took off nagis clothes and tossed him on bed..then sucked his nipples

"NO,…what r u doing? …schuldig stop" nagi screamed

schuldig put his hand on nagis hard dick and started to rub it

"u know for a 15 years old boy…ur big" schuldig said to him

"get ur hand off me psycho" nagi looked at schuldigs face in anger

schuldig got pissed but he didn't show it..instead he kissed nagi to tease him even more

"mmmm NO " nagi screamed spiting the kiss out of his mouth

Schuldig stopped for a while then he said"ur a virgin right?? don't worry just let me lead the way"

"i don't want u to lead anything get out of here" nagi yelled

"maybe u will like this more" schuldig opened his mouth and started to suck on nagis dick

"NOOOOO..UHH..UHH,,ss..sstop it..ss.top" nagi maoned

"do u think ur helping urself by moaning like this?? its making me even more excited"schuldig growled and continued

"no…no..please" nagi begged with tears almost coming out of his eyes

schuldig looked at him but couldnt hold himself ..he hugged him and slowly rubbed nagis dick

"i told u to stop why dont u stop?" nagi said

"because i want u to feel pleasure" schuldig answered

"UHHH...this feels ..s..strange schu..ldig..stop"nagi maoned

schuldig rubbed his dick harder and harder knowing that hes about to climax

"MMM...AHH..AHHH.."

schuldig looked at nagi "come on let it out...dont keep it inside..let it go"he said

"AAHHH..the strange feeling is getting strongerrrrr"

schuldig gave nagi the final rub

"AAAAHHHHHH" splash nagi cummed

"finally...see? u like me u cummed all over my hand" schuldig said..he felt really happy ..then he licked the cum off his hand "yummmy..so fresh and sweet" he said

nagi thought" what a sick freak..."

he felt embarrassed..he wanted to cry...he thought its over now so schuldig will leave that when schuldig grabbed his legs and opned them wide

"WHAT?? WHAT RU DOING??" he was shocked

schuldig ignored and stuck his finger in nagis butt hole

"NOOOOO" nagi screamed "why r u doing this to me??" he said to schuldig with teary eyes

schuldig felt bad about it but he was too horny to let something like this affect him..instead he stuck 2 fingers

"AHHHHH...NNOOOOO...stop...s.stop it hurts"nagi screamed

"please nagi relax sweety im doing this for u...it feels good doesnt it?"

"no..no...i said it hurts...it hurts so much ...please...i cant take anymore"

"wait this is nothing ill put my penis in there"  
"NOOO..schuldig ur dick is huge"nagi looked at schuldigs dick and he was terrified

"it will feel good later trust me"

schuldig couldnt hold himself any longer ...he grabbed his dick and started to get it inside

"NOOO...UHHH...PLEASE STOP..STOP.. NOOO" nagi screamed

schudig was trying to push his dick in more and more"ur so tight"he said to nagi

"AAAWWWW it hurts stop please" nagi screamed with tears all over his cheeks

schuldig struggled with nagi until finally his dick is all in...he started to move inside nagi

"MMMMM...when is this ..g..going to..end..it hurts..so..so ..mmmuch"

"ahh..ah..mmm...nagi u r so nice and tight in there it feels so good"schuldig said while fucking nagi

"uhh..ahh...awww..please not so hard"

schudig grabbed nagis dick and rubbed it

"NOO..no stop..please stop" nagi said struggling

"ahh..ah nagi ill cum...ill..c..c..cum"

nagi got tired of begging...he just took it all praying that it will end soon

"AHH...ah im cumming..AAAHHHHH" schuldig finally cummed

nagi pushed schuldig away from the bed..and started to cry with a loud voice "u rapist..u raped me...i hate u..get out of here right now...i hate u i hate u...u used me"he put his both hands on his face and cried out loud

schuldig felt very bad he thought "what have i done??" then slowly walked to nagi and sat next to him"im sorry" he said

"get away from me u sick bastard" nagi said

schuldig put his hand on nagis head and held him so tight "i didnt mean to hurt u..i swear..i just wanted to make u feel pleasure"

nagi had a very weird feeling at that moment he never felt it before...then he continued to cry..but this time he cried on schuldigs chest ...finally he fell asleep

schuldig looked at nagi "hes adorable" he thought in his mind

he leaned on him and slept

later...

nagi woke up didnt find anyone next to him

he went to take ashower..."what is this feeling??" he started thinking "why am i thinking about it" scenes from before r flashing infront of him..he remembered when schuldig cummed inside him..."shit that felt like shit...but..but it felt good at the same time" he got confused

schuldig was in his room dreaming about nagi and thinking how great and amazing he was..although he begged him to stop and struggled..but that didnt matter as long as he cummed on his hand ..and he tasted it

the most important thing that made schuldig happy was that he is the first one nagi had sex with

ran was in his apartment.."why the fuck does he like nagi?" "goddamn it hes just a kid...and he has a lover..im not good enough for him??"he said to himself

"i want to forget about him but i cant..hes so amazing and hot and sexy..hes the only one who turns my emotions on..and makes me forget about everything bad that happened to me"...a while later his phone rang

"hello"

"hey ran babe how r u?" it was schuldig on the phone

ran was surprised that schuldig called him.."what do u want?" did u get ur way with that kid?"

"ran..i like u so much...i couldnt let this day pass without apologizing to u.."schuldig said

ran blinked "hes apologizing i cant believe it" he thought

"well i cant be with u schuldig u have to choose one of us.." ran told schuldig

"comeon dont put me through this ran..u know i like u so much"

"but uve been talking about nagi alot that just pisses me off"

"give him a break hes so cute...believe me"

"cute ha??" ran said

"yea just wait until u see him begging me to stop with those teary puppy eyes"

"begging u to stop??..schuldig u didnt??" ran knew that schuldig had sex with ngai

"oopppsss..mmm yes i did" schuldig said

"BYE" ran shouted at schuldig and hung up

"ran…wait..listen ran dont…"beepbeepbeep "ahh shit" he got pissed

days have passed...ran didnt call schuldig and when sculdig tried to call him he didnt answer..he tried to go to his apartment but it was the same...

schuldig got worried that ran will never talk to him again...or have sex with him again..

but for nagi...he was always in his room never out..he didnt talk to the ther schwarz alot...just getting back from outside and straight to his room..hes been very quite

as usual when he finishes school he doesnt go straight home..he goes to see toto

at the park..

"nagi?? nagi??..r u ok??" toto said

"what??..yea im fine" nagi answered

"no u dont look fine..is there something wrong?? uve been acting like this the whole week..if there is something..tell me i might be able to help" toto said and smiled to nagi

he smiled back"blieve me im fine...its just too much home work"

"ahhhh dont complain about home work..ull have extra time to do it" she said

he looked at her..didnt get what she said

"im moving from the house im living in right now...so i might not be able to see u for a while.."

"what?? why ??"nagi said

"u know moving from a house to another is not easy...i have to pack up my stuff..and my little teady bears.." she said smiling

"uha..ok whenever we can meet again just call me "

"speaking of which...i changed my phone number"

"nooo" he growled

"oh my god look at the time..i have to go bye" she said and almost left

"hey wait...ur number" nagi shouted so she can hear him

"ill call u and give it to u" she disappeared

at that time ran was in the shop with weiss

"hey ran whats wrong??" omi asked ran

ran looked at him "what do u mean whats wrong??"

"i dont know uve been acting weird latley..." he said

"im fine...get away from my face" he said

"hey...dont be so rude to me i only asked whats wrong" omi yelled

"DONT YELL AT ME" ran yelled back

they started fighting..."hey hey guys" ken said

"WHAT??" ran and omi said together

"we have a mission" ken said

the mission they had was about girls and women...of course youji took the lead of it ken and omi joined but ran said"u guys go..i dont feel like taking this one.."

they all looked at him and blinked..its the very first mission ran skips

2 days later...

ran dicided he'll face schuldig and end this up ..he was confused whether to leave him or stay with him..he wanted schuldig so much but that nagi kid came in the way

ran never talked to nagi before ...he doesnt know him at all..but the fact that hes a kid and taking away schudig from him is pissing the shit out of him

at the schwarz place...

the phone rang...

"hello?" nagi picked up the phone and schuldig was sitting next to it

"hey nagi..." it was toto

"hi.."nagi said

"im sorry i didnt call the last 2 days i was really busy"she said

"its ok" he said

"im sorry i just wanted to give u the number and ill hang up..i have alot of work to do" she said"here take it"she started telling the number

"wait..hold on a sec"nagi told her..and then looked at schuldig who was turning his head towards the tv "schuldig...give me the paper and pen next to u" he was alittle scared to ask (because after what happened he couldnt look into his eyes)

schuldig calmly picked up the pen and paper "tell me what to write" he said

toto said the number to nagi..so he said it to schuldig

nagi hung up the phone..and got closer to schuldig..."thanx"he said and wanted to reach for the paper in schuldigs hand

schuldig pulled back his hand "look ill give u this in one condition"

nagi looked at schuldig ..eyes wide open..and terrified what he could ask him to do

schuldig unzipped his pants "if u sucked on my dick until it gets hard and pleasured ill give this to u" he said with an evil smile on his face..as usual..

nagi didnt know what to do he was in a complete shock "please schuldig give it to me"

"u heard what i said didnt u? u do what i told u and ill give it to u"

nagi didnt want to do this at all..but schuldig grabbed his head and pushed his dick into his mouth

"mmmm..hmmmm ..no.." nagi was struggling

"come on u can do better than that...i tought u..or u need more lessons??""move ur tounge ...suck harder"

"mmmm...hmmmphh"

"yessss exactly like this...wow...ur a good student...ill give u a reward"schuldig said and took off the rest of the clothes that were on nagi

"no..what r u doing??" nagi said

"ill give u a reward...come here"schuldig grabbed nagi and kissedhim everywhere

then he started to suck his neck...slowly sliding to his chest..then he sucked his nipples

"ahhh...no...schuldig..please..."nagi moaned

"u like it dont u...come on tell me u like it.."

"no...i dont like it at all...get off me.."nagi said

"no im not getting off u..u think u can seduce me..and getaway with it..NO" schuldig growled and got on nagis back...he opened his legs and gave him a thrust in his ass

"AHHHHH...NOOO" nagi screamed

"SHUT UP" schuldig yelled

"please..no..it..hurts...s..stop" nagi crying begging schudlig to stop

"ahhh..that tight hole...its amazing..mmmm...uhhh"

at that very moment ran was on his way to see schuldig ...schuldig didnt kow that ran wanted to see him after he ignored him

ran got to schwarz place...he heard sounds coming from inside"shit that asshole"he said and broke in

schuldig looked...and it was ran there... "u??...what the?? what r u doing here??" he said still not believing that he is there

ran looked at schuldig and nagi..."so this is the kid uve been cheating on me with??"

"hey how many times do i have to tell u..."before schuldig continues what he was saying...

"ran..please..help...hes raping me...please..save me" nagi begged ran for help

ran looked at nagi in a really pissed off face and ignored him..

schudigs dick was already half in nagis ass so he continued fucking

ran got more angry and nagi screamed more

"pleaaaaaaaaaase help me...ran i beg u..it hurts..please get him off me"he cried

schuldig looked at ran"ammm...would u please shut him up??" he said

ran stood there looking at them for a while then he unzipped his pants and grabbed nagis head "take this sucker"he pushed his penis into nagis mouth

"MMMMMM...noo" nagi cried

"ahhh...uhh"ran moaned

"hey u like it there?? " schuldig said after noticing that ran is actually feeling good

"i...i dont know...uhh...he..hes good" ran said

schuldig smiled and kept fucking "here its not fair...ur dick is kept like that...it will be fair enough if its played with" he said and rubbed nagis penis

"mmmm...mmmm..aaaa.mmmm" nagi maoned while sucking rans dick and getting fucked

"uhhh.,aaaa...im going to cum...ahhh"schuldig moaned

"me...toooooo...ahhhh" ran moaned

then they all climaxed together even nagi

nagi dropped on the floor...tired and weak

schuldig kissed nagi and licked ran's cum off his face

ran looked at him and opened nagis legs then he started to lick schuldigs cum off nagis ass...going all the way to his penis "shhiittt...what a cute thing" he thought in his mind then licked it with all the cum on it

nagi was so tired that he fell asleep (actually passed out)

ran and schuldig started kissing then schuldig carried nagi to his bed...and lay next to him "i dont think u can go home like this u look tired ..come here next to me get some rest"he said to ran

ran got next to schuldig and slept

the next morning ran woke up...he found nagi besides him...as usual..no schuldig

he got up and was getting dressed..

"ran?" he heard a voice calling...he turned his face...and it was nagi.."u woke up?" ran said

" r u in love with schuldig??" nagi asked ran

"why??? r u??" ran asnwered with a question

"i dont know...he does alot of things that piss me off..but..he is the only one who cares about me...crowfard doesnt look at me at all and farfarello looks at me like he wants to kill me...schuldig is the only one who asks me what i need or if i was feeling good or not"

"so u love him" ran said

"i think i have some feelings for him"nagi answered

suddenly someone opened the door..."heyya" it was schuldig

"so both of u r awake ha?" he said

"yes" nagi and ran said at the same time

"i have decided...ill have 2 boyfriends you and you" schuldig said pointing at ran and nagi..."how was last night ??" he asked nagi

nagi blushed" it was nice...but it made me really tired i lost all my energy"

schuldig laughed and took out a piece of paper from his pocket"here do u still need this??" he asked nagi giving him the paper

"yes...i need this...i guess ill have to tell her that its over between us"

ran looked at schuldig..."having 2 boyfreinds...wait a minute..does that mean we cant have sex?? just the 2 of us??"he said with an angry face

"of course we can have sex...i can have sex with nagi..without u..and i can have sex with u...without nagi..im available for both of u"schuldig smiled

"schuldig" "schudlig" a voice called schuldig

"shit its crowfard u have to go before he sees u" schuldig said to ran and left

"r u going to let him use u like that??" ran asked nagi

"what?? what do u mean?" nagi wondering

"he raped u...and used u...he did the same to me..dont u think its time for revenge??"ran said

nagi looked at ran and blinked...without saying any word

"i have a plan...here is what we r going to do..." ran said and whispered in nagis ear

the next day...at rans apartment

the doorbell rang...

"who is it??" ran said

"its me nagi"

ran opened the door..."come in...did u bring all the stuff i told u about?"

"yes" nagi said and gave ran a big black bag

"good boy" ran said then kissed nagi

several minutes passed then the doorbell rang (again)...

"go go hide in the closet" ran said to nagi with a low voice

he opened the door "hey schuldig "

schuldig entered...they both kissed

"dont u want to have sex with the three of us instead of 2..come on lets envite nagi" he said

"no..i have a surprise"ran said

"uhaaa ok then" schuldig said

"close ur eyes" ran told him

schuldig closed his eyes.

"now take off ur clothes" ran said

"what kind of a surprise is this???" schuldig asked

"just do it" ran asnwered

schuldig took off his clothes as ran told him

"now lie on the bed" ran said and he was so excited

"come on dude u want to be the seme just tell" schuldig said

"no no just lie down...believe me ull love this"ran said

schuldig went and lay on the bed as ran told him...he felt something going on on his hands and legs.."what r u doing?" he asked

"now open ur eyes" ran said

schuldig opened his eyes and found himself tied up to the bed

"what the hell is this???" schuldig was alittle afraid what ran might do

"come on out" ran yelled...then nagi came out of the closet

schuldig couldnt believe his eyes.."you??"

"YOU BASTARDS..U TRICKED ME...UNTIE ME NOW..ASSHOLES NOW" he shouted

"nope" nagi said

ran brought the big black bag and a cloth...and covered schuldigs mouth with it

"MMMMM" schuldig trying to shout but his mouth is covered

ran took alot of things from the bag such as a whip a dildo and a vibrator and alot of other things

"nagi u see i told u to bring all of these things becuase i want to teach u how to use them..u probably dont know what this is..." ran continued to explain about the stuff...using them on schuldig "u wanted nagi to learn things right?? here is ur chance"

of course schuldig kept screaming...

ran fucked him...nagi couldnt help himself so he joined

"YOU ASSHOLES IM GOING TO SHOW U" schuldig thought in his mind the whole time

nagi learned alot of things from that day...it was the most pleasurable lesson he have ever had

and ran finally got the chance to payback

they became the most wonderful triplet


End file.
